Gearing Up
by Heroicagal
Summary: Virgil Hawkins wasn't the only kid from Dakota the Reach snatched. So was his best friend Richie. In the weeks following that abduction Richie plunges head first into a game of secret identities, suspicious allies, and malicious villains. All he really wants to do is help Virgil out but thanks to the Team, Bang Babies, and an evil mastermind that's going to swiftly be impossible.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Image for cover and characters are not mine. **

My best friend moonlights as a superhero. Of course, I suppose you could say that I do too if you want to be specific. Thanks to the Reach we both have new abilities, only his are useful. I'm his secret tech support. So secret, even Virgil himself didn't know who I was. I was still trying to find a way to break the news to him that I'd been through the same ordeal that he had.

After narrowly escaping the Reach before they executed me for being such a waste in specimen material I came back to Dakota to find the city in chaos. Paris Island had set off a mutagen gas that had resulted in gang bangers getting superhuman abilities. It was a storage site for the Reach of a gas they had intended on mass producing and using on select groups of the populace. I would know. I was exposed to it as one of their first guinea pigs. All the others died while I lived but I gave unsatisfactory results. My powers weren't useful to them, my new intelligence in their eyes so much smaller than their own. They had determined to kill me but I managed to get out, only to find Virgil had gone missing shortly after me. Then the whole invasion happened and there was a team of teenaged heroes who helped the League save the world, among them one named Static. In the interviews of the team that followed I was astonished to see that it was Virgil. All the pieces fell into place and were confirmed when I hacked the Justice League's central computer (not maliciously) and saw the reports on what had been done to Virgil. In my escape I'd left him and others behind, not knowing that they were there but failing to save them all the same. Now I tried to atone for that by helping Virgil out.

He had been sent out to investigate Alva Industries one night and was in a tight spot. I'd been monitoring their activity for a while, noticing that they in conjuncture with Lexcorp had been the helpers in developing the mutagenic gas that caused this "Big Bang" to happen at Paris Island. I got an alert that activity was going on and looking through their security cameras saw Static backed against a door that was electronically bolted. He couldn't get the door open and was about to short the control panel out when I'd finally broken through the firewall protecting his comm. and got in undetected to only but him.

"Don't do that! That'll seal it permanently!" I had warned him. He jumped but I quickly opened the door in a flurry of typing. "There! Get in before the guards see you!" I ordered. He hesitated for a second then, upon hearing the approaching footsteps decided better to take his chances. As Virgil went in I closed the door behind him.

"Who're you?" He asked as the footsteps faded.

"Um… I don't… I don't have an alias." I stammered. He frowned.

"You have a name though, don't you?"

Here my dilemma started. I could tell him it was me and have him over at my place in an instant explaining that what he did was too dangerous and how I would only get hurt if I endeavored to help him, or I could keep him guessing and actually repay him back for abandoning him.

"Can't tell you that. It wouldn't be a secret identity then." I decided that I would help him for a while before telling the news.

"Meaning you shouldn't be on this frequency and I should probably tell the League about this." Virgil responded a bit sarcastically. "You could be the Calculator for all I know."

"The Calculator? There's seriously a guy who goes by that name?" I asked as I was a bit shocked at the stupidity of supervillains.

"Yes and you're probably him." Static retorted.

"Why would I be helping you then?" I tried to reason. He pondered this for a moment.

"I don't know, to gain my trust and get access to the League files or something." I smiled sardonically at that. I already had that.

"Look, let's say we hash this out once you're out of there. We really don't want you getting caught by Alva's goons. That'd be very, very bad."

"You sound…concerned." Virgil detected the note of edginess to my voice. I inwardly groaned at this, Virgil had always been good at reading my emotions.

"You're a good guy. Alva does bad things to good guys." I responded as though that answered his musings.

"Fine. We'll do it your way for now. If you help me successfully complete this mission with my skin intact and the objective secured we can talk about what your future entails."

And so I did. He completed the mission with ease with my help and afterwards he was so impressed he decided that the next time I tried to help he'd listen. And the next. And the next. That's how this partnership began and that's the way I wouldn't have minded it staying but V has always been a bit, shall we say, clumsy when it comes to keeping secrets.

This is the story of how I graduated from behind the scene work to fully fledged hero. Virgil insists I record it for posterity and Nightwing wants the details for his mission report so I'll get into the nitty-gritty stuff in a moment... Whoever's reading this get comfortable. This one's long and chalk full of unfriendly encounters, betrayal, and secrets. It's a bit dramatic for real life but hey, I'm a superhero now. Drama and suspense come with the gig.

**A/N: Okay, I was ecstatic (no pun intended) that they put Static into Young Justice. However, Virgil and Richie are a combo and one without the other is like a PB and J without the PB. I decided to write my own version of Richie being introduced to the YJ universe to correct this. This fic will include no pairings whatsoever except for possible mentions of them. This is solely friendship based and of the shippings possibly mentioned will be none of Virgil and Richie who are more like brothers in my mind than anything else. Now Nightwing is team leader in this fic still, and yes he's a total jerk, but this takes place post "End Game" and I think that he'd be like a mini Bruce ( I love Batman, don't misunderstand me here) if he were still leader. He hasn't dealt well with his grief yet and unfortunately Virgil and Richie are on the receiving end of his wrath because of Virgil not telling the team about someone hacking into their system. He's going to be slightly out of character but I think that it's called for after losing his best friend since childhood. Oh, and the Bang Babies will be in this too. Unlike most other fics, I actually have this one almost all the way written out so a lot is transference from paper to electronics. Hopefully it'll help with update speed. See you soon. **


	2. A Regular Day in the Life

**A/N: *Smiles sheepishly* Well. I guess procrastination doesn't just apply to my school work these days… Sorry guys but here we go! New update. **

"Here's the deal," Nightwing started and I listened in through Virgil's comm. "Lexcorp has an illegal shipment of weapons in this warehouse and it's our job to clear it out. Kid Flash, Blue Beetle and I are our first wave. We'll keep the goons busy while Robin and Static circle around and crack into the vault."

"Everybody got that?" Static asks very clearly and the other four stare at him.

"You're embarrassing yourself. I'm not deaf, I got it." I mumble to Virgil.

"Yeah, got it." KF agrees, slightly confused.

"Go." Nightwing says and they take off. I look on the security feed (the real one, not the false one I set up through the system to trick the Lexcorp guys) and notice someone coming right up on Virgil's left as he takes out someone on his right.

"On your left!" I let him know as the butt of the guy's gun nears Virgil's head. He lifts a hand and without even looking shocks the guy into incapacity.

"Thanks." He says as he finishes off the guy in front of him. "But you're sure that you aren't stalking me?" He never gets tired of this joke.

"Don't let your ego fool you into thinking I admire you that much. I'm hacked into the cameras." He looks up and I press a button making the camera wave from side to side. He looks up at it and beams, a perfect ham in front of a camera.

"How's my action sequences?" He asks, posing in a muscle man pose. I face palm.

"Don't let the shiny objects distract you my ADHD friend. Robin needs backup." He notices the fighting coming from the other room and leaps into action, totally focused when someone needs his aid. That's one of the best things about V. He's a clown on a regular basis, but when someone is in trouble he's one hundred percent invested and focused.

Robin has about five guys surrounding him and they are forming a tight circle around him.

"What's wrong Birdboy? Don't like being caged?" A very "original" thug asks as he notices Robin's eyes flitting to and fro behind the mask in an attempt to spot an out.

"Maybe he just doesn't like being surrounded by so much ugly. Us superheroes have a media standard to maintain after all." Robin rolls his eyes at Static's joke.

The thugs notice Static coming in and apparently aren't in the mood for jokes anymore because they start over for him. Robin notices the opening and takes out two of the guys with a sweep of his bo staff. V shocks the other two unconscious and one guy is about to bolt when the door he is trying to get through conveniently malfunctions (meaning I closed it) and he looks back at the teenaged heroes in fear. Robin simply raises his eyebrow and the guy lifts his hands up in surrender. Robin gives him a short whack with the staff and cuffs him with the rest.

"I knew someone had to have some brains here." Virgil says with a smile. Robin ignores him and eyes the door I shut critically.

"Interesting." He says after a few seconds. Then he turns his attention to the vault that they are trying to access. As soon as he plugs in his wrist computer an alarm blares loud and red and he huffs in frustration. "It can never be simple, can it?" The door I closed is the only mechanical one in the room and someone is banging on the locked double doors.

"Runnin' out of time here." Virgil says to the irate hacker who gives him a look that quickly shuts him up.

"Static, I can get it open in a second if you can get Robin away from it." Robin is probably the best hacker I've seen besides myself but this is some really complicated stuff and V wasn't wrong on the whole time constraint thing.

"Let me take a look." Virgil says and before Robin can object he shocks the lock pad as I unlock it simultaneously. It opens with a sound of tumblers turning just as the door is busted down. In comes Nightwing who notices the sparking panel, the shocked Robin, and Static with his hand still raised in the direction of the panel.

"Since when can you unlock things?" Nightwing asks with a slight hint of doubt in his voice. Virgil shrugs. "I am a man of many talents and I have been practicing." He smiles innocently and Nightwing still isn't convinced but lets it go.

"Let's get what we came for and go." Both he and Robin start into the vault. Static throws his hands up in exasperation.

"So much for a good job." He grumbles. I chuckle in his ear and he seems to calm down a bit. Nightwing has been especially hostile to the whole team these past few weeks and Virgil, despite the fact that he now specializes in finding and fighting it, is a guy who doesn't really like conflict. He especially doesn't like it to come from a guy that both of us have idolized as children.

"RICHARD!" I hear the angry and drunken roar of my father. I groan, ready for another lecture on how I am a waste of space and take up resources, and why didn't he give me to the system when mom left and yada yada yada.

"I gotta go Static. Good job today." His mouth twitches in the ghost of a smile at that.

"You too. Hear from you soon." He says and I sign off quickly and come down the stairs two at a time. It's not good to leave my father waiting.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person_

Can't breathe. He can't breathe. They have him strapped down and his heart is pounding in his chest and he can't breathe.

He hears a series of bug like clicks and he thrashes but it doesn't do any good. These things have been having their merry way with him for weeks and he can't stop them and he can't get a breath in as they continue to test him over and over and over. Shock after shock, wave of pain after wave of pain course through his body and he stops thrashing now and instead starts twitching. The shocks increase and the clicking noises grow louder and sound almost frustrated and he has to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. It didn't matter. He may not be screaming, but someone else is. And it hurts him more than any of the shocks ever could. His body tenses and his eyes spark like the electricity coursing through him and setting fire to his veins.

"RICHIE!" Virgil yells for his best friend at the top of his lungs as the creatures above him look down quizzically at the fact that now he chooses to give a reaction. His palm suddenly feels like it is buzzing and electricity is humming in his palm and—

He wakes up sweating and eyes wide open. The alarm on clock is blaring and it has been for some time now. He's going to be late, zetas or not.

Virgil is staying on his room on the Watch Tower now that Sharon and his dad are out of town on business. But he still has school. He jumps out of bed and tried to calm himself down. The flashbacks aren't as bad as they once were. Mostly they're just in dreams now.

"Virgil?" He hears a kind voice ask and sees Black Canary in front of his now open door. He jumped slightly as he turns.  
"Ms. Lance?" Virgil asks. She smiles at him kindly.  
"Everything okay in here? I heard a shout."

"Um yeah, I'm fine."

"The Reach?" Black Canary asked and Virgil sagged.

"Yeah. "

"Want to talk about it?" She asked. He wanted to shake his head but for some reason he didn't think that'd make must of a difference or change her mind.

"I-, I had a nightmare about the time my powers first started working." He said while briefly lighting up his hand. Black Canary nodded.

"I'll bet it was painful."  
"Yeah, but listen, I've gotta get to school…"  
"I called you in sick. You had a big mission yesterday and need a rest." Virgil felt grateful for small mercies. "So continue."

"Well, I was helpless. I couldn't do anything as they shocked me over and over and over, and I couldn't breathe. My heart pounded at a thousand miles an hour. And then—" He shuddered.

"What then Virgil."

"Then I heard it. There was a scream so loud that I could hear it even in the room they'd tucked me away in and it hurt me more than the electricity surging through my body ever could. I—I thought it was him but it couldn't 've been.  
"Who Virgil?" Black Canary prodded him on.

"My best friend—no that's not quite right…My brother. He's definitely family. We've know each other for years and I thought I heard him screaming like they were operating on him without any anesthetic." Black Canary winced in sympathy.

"Virgil—"

"Dude, you have got to see this." Kid Flash burst into the room and turned on the television to the news.

"—demands to see Static or he'll set the school ablaze. All staff and students were evacuated but there appears to be one missing. Richard Foley was unaccounted for after they had done a head count twice. At a speed to rival Bart, Virgil was running towards the door past a shocked Black Canary. He was almost to the zeta tubes when Nightwing stopped him.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"School." He said trying to get past him. Nightwing stepped to intercept.

"You're off sick for the day and we have a meeting." At Virgil's glare he acknowledged that he knew what was truly going on. "Let the police handle it." Virgil scowled.

"That's rich coming from _you_."

"Virgil, Nightwing is your—" Black Canary started.

"Richard Foley, Ms. Lance. That's him." She stopped her reprimand.

"What?"

"My best friend is the only one left in the school and Hotstreak has history with him because of Virgil Hawkins. The first time they met after he got his powers he almost roasted him alive. I. Am. Going." Static said, almost daring him to try and stop him. Nightwing continued to glare, but Static wouldn't be cowed.

"Blue Beetle and Kid Flash are going as backup."  
"I don't need—"

"It's not up for debate." Nightwing declared and Virgil gave up and agreed. They were losing precious time and he had a best friend to rescue.


	3. The Start of Chaos

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading. One hour after I published my last update I got a request to update. Jeez. That has never happened from what I remember. That being said, here is a new update! **

**Richie POV**

Great. I'm trapped in a school with Hotstreak on a rampage all because I fell asleep in the stupid bathroom. …I'm still not used to this late night stuff. I'll bet you Batman can do it because his secret identity is some sort of rich guy who can sleep in all day. You have to be loaded to afford his kind of tech!

I'm hiding out in the computer lab towards the back of the school when Virgil calls me. Well not _me_ me. The other me. I routed his comm. to my cell and I can pick up the frequency when he is trying to contact me as my alter ego.

"Tech Guy?" Virgil asks. I groan. This is the nickname Virgil has dubbed me with and I can't seem to shake it. But seriously, what kind of a superhero has the secret ID of _Tech Guy_?

"We need a new name for me." I inform him.

"Uh Static? Who are you talking to?" I hear Blue Beetle ask.

"Look guys, we're keeping this a secret but I don't have time to come up with an excuse. I've got a partner who's amazing with tech and gadgets and he's been helpin' me out for a while now."

"So that's who you've been talking to on all those missions! I thought that you might've got one too many concussions and knocked a screw loose." Kid Flash says.

"Introductions aside, you need to find Hotstreak right?" I get us back on track.

"Civilian first. There's a kid who's still stuck in the school and Hotstreak's got a grudge against him." Static says, trying to hide his panic for me.

"You mean Foley?" I ask. It's very weird to talk about myself in the third person. "He's hiding on the other side of the school away from Hotstreak."

"How do you know?" Kid Flash questioned.

"I hacked into the security feed." That's why I'm in a lab in the first place.

"Cool."

"I'll go get Richie, you guys get Hothead." Virgil insists.

"Hate to break this to you static, but you should probably be the one who goes up against Hotstreak. You know his moves." Blue Beetle says.

"He's right. Don't worry about Foley. He'll be fine." I assure Virgil. Then I hear a crash behind me. "Crap." I mutter.

"What is it?" Static asks with worry lacing his tone.

"I think you were right in the first place. Go after Richie. Hotstreak is right on top of him." I respond, seeing his bulk looming outside one of the windows. I duck into the next room.

"I know somebody's in here. Come out unless you want to be the weenie at my roast." Hotstreak says and ignites his fists in the room over. The fire alarm wails while I curse my luck mentally. "You have until the count of ten!"

"Hey, you still with us?" Virgil demands in my ear.

"I'll be back on in a minute!" I murmur through gritted teeth.

"Wait! What room is it?" He full on is in panic mode now.

"2000."

"On our way. Get back on as soon as you can!"

"Nine, te-"

"Here Hotstreak!" I say and face him. He sneers at me.

"Well, if it ain't little Richard. Where's Hawkins to back you up?"

"We're alone in the building. Everybody else left." I inform him, glad that V isn't here and forced to act a coward to protect his ID.

"Well you'll do in a pinch." With that he launches a fireball at me and I dodge it. Feeling the adrenaline kick in I feel a burst of confidence and bait him.

"Seriously, that's the best you can do? No wonder you've failed all your classes_ including_ gym." Hotstreak scowls.

"Time to turn up the heat." His fists glow in an inferno and suddenly I regret teasing him.

"Yo Hotshot!" I hear Virgil yell and breathe a little sigh of relief as his attention is directed toward the three teenaged heroes.

"You my friend need to chill." Kid Flash quips.

"Chill? That's the best you could come up with?" Blue Beetle asks of his friend. Kid Flash shrugs.

"Well, well, well. It's the Junior Justice League. I guess what I've been doing is just a warm-up." He launches a barrage of fire.

"Your puns are lukewarm." Kid Flash responds.

"So are your retorts!" Blue Beetle admonishes as they dodge another oncoming fire attack. It's hazy now and it's hard to see from the smoke.

"Behind you!" Beetle tells Static who is grabbed by Hot Streak in a chokehold. Before I know what I'm doing I grab a fire extinguisher off the wall and let it fly. Foam shoots everywhere but Hotstreak's flames run low and Virgil hits him hard with his elbow between the ribs.

"Whoa! Why didn't we think of that?" Kid Flash exclaims.

"Thanks for the help, Richard Foley right?" Beetle says as he takes me in.

"Yeah." I nod and extend my hand in greeting. He shakes with me. Then V is on me in an instant with a panicked look in his eyes.

"You okay man?" He asks. I give another nod.

"I'm fine." I assure him, but he still looks me over to double check.

"You've made some people worried sick! Why didn't you leave with everybody else?! This guy hates you! You were making yourself a total target by staying!" Virgil chides and I try not to be embarrassed as he goes into mother hen mode around his colleagues.

"Sorry." I mumble sheepishly. He sighs.

"Just be more careful next time." He turns to Hotstreak. "You ever bother this school or anyone in it, especially Rich again, and I will send enough volts through you that you become a superconductor. Are we clear?" He informs Hotstreak with more fire than he himself could ever provide. Hotsteak nods and Blue cuffs him. I sigh as he gives me a look of contempt and is escorted out of the school by Blue Beetle. Kid Flash thanks me again with a knowing twinkle in his eye and V repeats his entreaty to be more careful but I can tell he's relieved. Of course, that won't stop him from chewing me out as his alter ego.

* * *

"What. Happened." Virgil asks that afternoon over the phone.

"V, it wasn't as bad as you think." I tried to placate him. He already knew I was okay!

"You were in a school alone with Hotstreak! That guy smoked Static the first time they met." Well, that must have been humbling to admit.

"I was there!" I remind him. He had nearly roasted me alive to be honest. I was luck Static showed up when he did.

"Pray tell, then, why you decided to stay behind!" Virgil demands.

"I fell asleep in the bathroom!" I finally admit, my face reddening.

"Come again?" Virgil asked confused.

"I, uh, fell asleep on the toilet."

"How…?" Virgil asked, unsure of what else to say.

"I stayed up late last night. I'm not used to it." It was true to an extent.

"Richie only you could fall asleep on the John while a maniac attacks." Virgil says tiredly. I smile.

"I seem to have that type of luck."

"Sorry I wasn't there to have your back." Virgil says, almost like he feels guilty. "See you tomorrow?" I am so looking forward to seeing him as just plain old Virgil. And not being nearly charbroiled.

"Yup."

"Night." Virgil says.

"Night." I say. Not a minute later does Virgil contact me on his comm. link. "Here." I say tiredly.

"What happened today? You just tapped out!" He asks

"Sorry, I had to go do something. You aren't the only one with two ID's you know."

"Right. Sorry. I was just worried, y'know? I've gotten to like someone watching my back. No matter how stalkerish it is." I smirk.

"You've had a long day. Get some rest."

"Thanks Tech Guy." I groan.

"We _really_ need a new name."


	4. The Mall Fiasco

**Richie POV**

The next day is comic day. Every Saturday Virgil and I go to the mall for comics.

"Hey Richie!" Virgil greets. I grin a ridiculously large as we do our handshake to finish our greeting. It feels so nice to be greeting each other on a normal level.

"How've you been?" I ask, this time I get to do the henning. He shrugs.

"Work's been a killer. Star Labs is great, but I miss being at school every day. " Virgil has this thing going on called a work study with our school where he works at "Star Labs" half the week and goes to school for regular classes the other half. Obviously that is actually Young Justice training time but I do envy him. All those wonderful toys he must get to work with as he does his training with tech. Nothing like the odds and ends I have to use on my projects. What I could do with that grade of technology…

"We miss having you there too, but what's it like working at Star Labs?" I can't help but ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Fine when my boss isn't being a jerk. He acts as though he was never our age." By that I can only think he means Nightwing who is much too serious for an upbeat guy like V.

"Yeah, people are like that sometimes. They've got a halo effect for themselves." We stop at the comics store and Virgil's eyes bug out of their sockets. I can't stop the laughter as I see it too. There is a huge display with Static as the main attraction. A giant poster of him is plastered to the shop window.

"Uh…" Is all he can manage to get out. I continue to chuckle. He looks over at me.

"What's so funny?"

"You man. You look like you've seen a ghost." I can tell he isn't quite comfortable with all this attention.

"I just, I—I don't think that Static_ knows _about all this." He stutters. I smirk.

"Probably not. Alva Industries is the one who scooped up the rights to publish the comics." Virgil frowns but we walk in anyway. Static is _everywhere. _He picks up a copy of his own comic, reads for a moment, and then slams it down in disgust.

"There is no _way_ he talks like that!" I open it up and read it, finding I agree.

"Yup. He isn't cool enough to know this slang." V glares and I smile innocently back.

"You didn't think he was uncool when he was saving your sorry hide." He pointed out. I refrained from asking the obvious "How would you know?"

"Chill, I'm just kidding. C'mon, looks like Static has taken over the whole store. I don't see the latest edition of Plant Man anywhere." Virgil puts the comic down and grumbles something about stereotyping and I just shake my head while grinning to myself. It's funny to see how far off people really are about your own best friend's alter ego. We head off to get some burgers.

* * *

"Please tell me you don't think Static is actually like that." Virgil groans, still mortified by the experience. I feel for him. It must have been surreal.

"Nah, Static's much better." I reply, trying to calm his wounded ego. "He _has_ saved my life a couple of times. I would know—Crap!" I say and grab Virgil. I pull him down a hall.

"What was _that_?" He asks, confused.

"Shiv." I say and peek over the corner, seeing he's gone. Virgil bangs his head against the wall in frustration.

"Why can't we have just _one normal_ day?!" He bemoans our luck and I'm inclined to agree with him. There is a scream and suddenly the whole place starts being rocked, the ground shifting and quaking beneath our feet.  
"What—"Virgil starts.  
"Behind you!" I yell and push him as rubble falls from the ceiling.

"Richie!" A torrent of cement blocks his words out and I have to run back the way we came to avoid the debris. V would come back, but he'd need help and I'd be there to give it as my secret identity. Or I would've had I not run into a very annoyed looking Talon.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as we collided, a mess of feathers flying everywhere.

"Goin' somewhere?" Shiv grins at me as he looms over my sprawled form. I just sigh. I seem to be a magnet for trouble, especially of the Bang Baby variety.

* * *

"Ebon, we caught one trying to get away!" Shiv pushes me forward and I slowly take in the sight of Static's greatest enemy.

"Really? How effective was he?" Ebon asks, glancing at me in contempt.

"Sorry?" Shiv asks, confused.

"How far did he get? This is Tectonic's audition. If he got far I want to know just _how_ far." Audition? Great, they were in the middle of adding another to the Metabreed, their merry band of a psychotic regime of Bang Babies.

"Not far at all. The damage made him have to turn back." Talon says on this new member's behalf. Ebon nods then looks to me again.

"Tryin' to duck out on us is something we don't take kindly to." He informs. I don't say anything but breathe heavily, trying to keep my panic down as he continues to scrutinize me. Why is he taking such a long time to check me out? Is it because I nearly got away? Or something more? No, it couldn't be more. If he knew who I was… He'd have gutted me in a second. "Get over there." He orders, indicating the others being kept in the cafeteria. I oblige a bit too eagerly for my ego. "Alright we're having a donation run." Shiv laughs at Ebon's words.

"That's right folks, it's all for charity so give 'til it hurts and then give some more!" People dump out their jewelry, wallets, phones, etc. into the waiting receptacle he comes by with. He stops at an elderly woman who is digging in her purse frantically for what they want. "Today lady." He starts to advance and I plant myself between him and her.

"Hey, let's keep calm about this alright? Nobody needs to get hurt." I try to rationalize with him.

"Get outta the way." Shiv says and the blade he had made his hand becomes a mallet that hits me hard enough to send me flying clear across the room. I hear a chorus of screams in time with my ringing ears. Now I know what Batman feels like after he's been clobbered by Harley Quinn.

"This is what happens to heroes." Ebon says and starts to make his way over to me to do who knows what. "Anybody else care to try?"

"How 'bout me?" Static calls as he enters on, of all things, a manhole cover. I frown at his serious lack of equipment. Shouldn't the JL be covering that since he works with them?

"Static." Ebon greets. Virgil glares. "I was wonderin' when you'd show up. Have you met our newest inductee? Calls himself Tectonic and he's a real whiz with the ground." Rocks fly through the air at Static who dodges them while people herd to a corner of the room far from the action. I try to retreat with them but my head is spinning and I'm seeing double. As I stumble over another quake breaks loose but so does some debris leaving a hole in the wall.

"Through here!" I yell to the people and they all file out. Rock Boy is having some trouble and I turn to go as another quake blocks the hole again. Would this guy make up his mind? The good news is I am the only one left. The bad news is that this is very distracting to Virgil who tries to make his way over to help me. Talon attacks now and he's too busy trying to ward her off to see Tectonic come behind him. "Look out!" I yell again as the guy tries to get back in Ebon's good graces. Virgil takes him out with a quick zap and Talon too. Then he brings down a heavy metal piece to rest on them with just enough force that it pins them in place.

"Game over for you two." He says and I haven't noticed the inky black tendril that has been snaking itself around my leg as I've watched the action unfold.

"No hero, it's over for you." Ebon says and with a jerk I'm drawn backwards against his body, effectively using me as a human shield. This is humiliating, even Robin doesn't get into this much trouble two days in a row and he's the one with the nickname of "Boy Hostage". Suddenly Ebon's hand is squeezing my throat and restricting my airway and I wheeze quietly, trying not to worry Virgil. It doesn't work. Virgil heads over to help me, eyes sparking in time with his fists in a protective anger. Ebon notices his reaction and I look up at him as he grins slightly. He turns my neck at an awkward angle where it would be much easier to twist it in a loud and satisfying snap.

"Let him go Ebon." Static orders, his voice low and dangerous.

"Sure, as soon as you give me Talon. You can keep Tectonic, he failed his audition but Talon's a part of the Breed and we take care of our own." Virgil doesn't respond and moves to shock Ebon into submission when he tilts my neck even more and draws me in even closer.  
"You do that and you'll be sending volts through Blondie here. Or I could just snap his neck for you. It would be a much easier way to go." Static stops his advance and his eyes flash more in fear now than in fury. "That's better. Wouldn't want any innocents getting hurt, would we?" With a grim acceptance in his eyes Static releases Talon who gets up, shakes her feathers, and walks back to join Ebon and Shiv with a dirty glare directed at Static.

"Let him go." Virgil demands that Ebon honors the arrangement.

"Y'know, now I know where this guy is from." Ebon says and he notices the confusion. "Saw him on the news yesterday and heard about the way you thrashed Hotstreak for going after him. You know him?" Ebon's grin turns to a wicked sneer as he notices Static's hesitation. "You _do,_ don't you?"

"You said you would let him go Ebon!" Virgil reminds Ebon, frustration leaking into his tone as he shifts uncomfortably. I can tell he wants nothing more than to whisk me out of harm's way. He won't let me out of his sight for a week after this, assuming I survive without becoming collateral damage.

"What, and lose our ticket outta here? Neither you or the cops'll touch us as long as we've got your pal. Maybe when we're far enough away and he's spilt his _guts _we'll let him go." The panic in Static's face reaches all new heights at the thought.

"You're making a mistake! I_ don't_ know him!" V tries desperately.

"Static just fry this loser!" I finally manage to choke out. "Don't worry about me." He doesn't get a chance to respond to my request because suddenly the cavalry is here. I am literally pulled out of Ebon's grip by thin air and set right by Virgil.

"You called in your posse?" Shiv asks, confused as to why Static would have reinforcements. He preferred to take the locals down on his own. Miss Martian materializes and throws him back while Superboy easily takes down Talon. Kid Flash knocks down Ebon with a swift punch and Nightwing electrocutes him with a shock of his sticks. It is over in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa." Is all I can say as I gape at the swift work.

"They are _so_ feeling the mode." Kid Flash declares triumphantly and Superboy rolls his eyes. I can't blame him. Kid Flash's voice can be kind of grating*.

"Are you alright?" Miss Martian asks. I blink for a second and stare at the five assembled heroes before deciding better of it and nodding.

"We keep meeting like this and you'll need a helmet." Static jokes, trying to calm himself down and keep me from guessing why a stranger would have panicked like he had.

"He is seriously low on_ gear_." KF emphasizes that word and Nightwing stalks over to V.

"Glad to see you're okay." He tells me in a tone that might lead me to believe otherwise.  
"Why are you guys here?" Virgil asks.

"A better question is what are_ you_ doing here? Today was training and mission debrief."

"I was busy." Static responds to Nightwing's hostile tone.

"I can see that." Nightwing looks at me. I feel myself shrink slightly under his gaze. "That isn't an excuse and what you did here today wasn't acceptable."

"What do you mean?" V demands.

"I mean the way you handled this has been less than adequate." Nightwing grates on Static. "Not only did you nearly let known criminals escape—"

"They were going to hurt Richie. You would've done the same thing."

"I wouldn't have endangered him permanently like you have!" Nightwing reprimands. Virgil glares at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your reactions to him being threatened solidified in Ebon's mind that you know him; whether or not you do no longer matters. You've made him a target and given your enemies the perfect leverage." I have had enough of this.  
"What Static did was save my life, yet again. Ebon was going to make an example of me. I'd have been lucky to get away partially intact. That's his M.O." Kid Flash cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"M.O.?"

"Modus Operandi. I'm surprised that you know so much about him." Superboy points out._ Now_ Static looks angry.

"Are you suggesting something?" He asks.

"It just seems odd." Superboy says and raises his hands in a disarming gesture.

"We live in Dakota. Bang Babies appear out the whazoo and you run into them fairly often. So sue me for knowing ahead of time what I might walk into." I defend myself. Nightwing analyzes me shrewdly then shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter. Now we have to waste time protecting you."

"Waste?!" Virgil nearly yells while at the same time I state loudly "I don't need protection!"

Miss M comes over to Static and gently touches his shoulder. "That's not what Nightwing means."

"No, I think it is. This may not be Gotham or Metropolis but this is my home. Nobody here is a waste and protecting them is even less so. I get that I'm new to the team, but it doesn't mean that what I find important matters any less. As for today, well, have none of you ever made a mistake? Because I _know _you have."

"Look, I'll be fine. My friend Virgil was here, is he alright? I don't know if he got out, we got cut off." I decide to save V from further reprimand. "I'd feel much better if I knew he was okay." Kid Flash gives me a sly smile while Nightwing, Superboy, and Miss Martian look to each other.

"He's fine." Static informs me before they say anything. "I'm sure you'll see him outside." He challenges the senior members of the team with a glare to contradict him and shakes off Miss M's hand.

"I'll show you out." KF volunteers. I nod and leave Static to escape and change to Virgil. Nightwing's eyes continue to follow me as I leave with Kid Flash, fishing for something I'll never give him the satisfaction of knowing.

* * *

Virgil is waiting for me. He doesn't look very happy.

"Richie, we have got to stop this whole Bang Baby running into thing." He turns to Kid Flash. "Kid Flash right?" He nods, not bothering to hide his eye roll. "Thanks." V says and I feel as though he is thanking him for more than just dropping me off into his custody. KF flashes a large grin and shakes V's hand.

"No problem. Take care guys. Good to see you again Richie." Then he takes off. Virgil initiates his investigations of my well-being, demanding to know all that had happened.

"I swear Shiv enjoyed that clobbering he gave me." I continued. "Anyway, then Static showed up, chaos broke loose, Ebon held me hostage, and in popped the Junior Justice League." Virgil nods.

"Good thing they did too. Sounds like Static royally screwed up." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, he could've handled it. Nightwing was over exaggerating. I think he's taken drama lessons from Sharon." I say, knowing that degrading his sister lightheartedly always makes him crack a grin. Virgil snorts and then he really starts to laugh because I just called Nightwing a drama queen. He looks so tired and upset and I'm sorry that I was the cause of it. Suddenly, I feel overwhelmed and do something severely unmanly. I pull him into a hug. Not a short bro hug, but a totally full-on hug. He responds without the rigidity I would've given and hugs me back, glad I'm not far away at the mercy of a shadow based maniac.  
"You scared me Richie." He says, his voice slightly breaking.  
"I'm still here. I won't leave." I insist. It's true. I can't leave my friend and only family behind. Not again.

**A/N: Whew! Long chapter. The * is that yes, I am aware that the guy who voices Imp/KF/ Bart is in fact the guy who voices Richie. I don't actually find the voice grating, just a bit of fun playing with the reference. Also, I know that end part might've been slightly out of character but what can I say? I'm a sucker for fluff and especially bromance and I think Richie deserves a hug after that whole mall fiasco. **


	5. Clash of Opinions

Coming home from the mall is a nightmare. My father… Well, he doesn't like to be interrupted. Especially by police who tell him how his son just got entangled with a scuffle between a couple of meta humans. Because he went to the mall with his best friend who he already hates.

Oh yeah, and he's not really sober either. Go me.

"This is the third time in the past three weeks that the police have come over and two of those times were this week alone. You aren't worth the hassle." He hisses at me and the alcohol on his breath reeks. I sigh and move to go hide in my room until this fit is over. He grabs my shoulder and forces me against the wall. "I'm talking to you Richard. Look at me when I speak to you." I look at his bloodshot eyes and they remind me of Black Beetle's from the time I was on the Reach Ship. "I don't know why I even bother with you. You never listen and that idiot Hawkins boy—"He begins. I am done. First Ebon, then Young Justice, now my father. Why is it everybody is out to get Virgil today? Enough is enough and before I know it I've let my fist connect with his jaw. Hard. He staggers back and looks at me in pure shock.

"You can talk however you want about me. I deserve it. But _don't_ bring Virgil into this." He's steamed now.

"Look at what he's done to you! You used to be quiet, respectful, responsible. All he's done is drag you down with him and no son of mine is—"

"Oh, can it. 'No son of mine is ever going to work for Waynetech; you'll get an honest and normal job.' 'No son of mine is going to be getting special attention at school, you won't be a freak.' 'No son of mine will ever associate with people like the Hawkins, you'll be with respectable people.' 'No son of mine will have a brain. I don't want a son, I want a robot!'" I yelled back at him, ignoring the dangerous territory I've just moved into. Above all else my father expects quiet, cowed obedience and I'm not really fulfilling that image right now. He grabs me by my already too abused throat and pins me against the wall again. I just stare at him, wheezing slightly at the restriction of air.

"I want you out. I kept you around out of respect for your mother's wishes but you're even more worthless than she was. You were gone for two weeks. Go back." I try to ignore the onslaught of mental images and sensory details that come. I remember things vividly ever since this weird mind-power thing happened. The Reach snatching me when I went out in search of Virgil. The probes that they drilled into my skull to get better readings of my brain. The abuse of Black Beetle for being a disappointment in what my meta-gene accessed. All of it comes streaming back and I feel a panic starting on. My father releases me and I gingerly touch my throat. "Two hours and if you're here the police may come back a fourth time." He then storms out of the house and I run to my room to pack. I don't have much but what I want is pretty important. My notebook is the first thing I pack, then my laptop equipment. I pack up some of the inventions I was working on for Virgil and then a picture of Mr. Hawkins, Virgil, Sharon, and I on a camping trip. Lastly I grab my jacket and my scooter and head out. Yes I have a scooter, no I'm not five. It was a Christmas gift from my mom before she went and moved out. She always said she would come back for me and I used to believe her but hey, it's a good memory. One of the few of my own family I have. With that I take off. I know the perfect place to crash until I can work something out.

* * *

The abandoned gas station is empty, just like I was hoping. Sometimes I've seen worse than shady things going on around here and I was nervous it might've been appropriated for some less than savory activities. It wasn't. There's a sofa too, just waiting to be used. I set my stuff down and plop onto the couch, the exhaustion of the day setting in. Tomorrow I'll take care of setting up power and hooking off Wi-Fi from the local Big Belly Burger. Tonight I need to just sleep. Oddly enough, I feel more at home than I have in months…

* * *

I get to school by walking. Nobody needs to know what's going on.

"Richie." Virgil greets me with a goofy smile and I've never been so glad to see him.

"What's up?" I ask. He looks just as tired as Saturday.

"Nothin'. Just not looking forward to work tomorrow. Worried too."

"About what?"_ Please_ tell me that you don't know.

"A friend. I haven't heard from him in a while." I make a mental note to call him tonight as "Tech Guy".

"I'm sure he's fine." Virgil nods, not fully convinced, but he continues with the conversation anyway.

"How are you doing? You look like you're exhausted." I was; getting everything set up, including power, took all day plus some "zzz" time.

"Just had a project yesterday." I respond to his query.

"Homework really piling up?" Virgil asks. I shrug.

"Something like that."

I ring Virgil up that evening on his comm. I've been able to finally get my laptop all set up on the mooched Wi-Fi.

"Yeah?" He responds angrily. "What do you want Dick?"

"Hey!" I feel slightly offended at the heated remark.

"Wait, Tech Guy? Man, sorry! Didn't know it was you; I thought it was Nightwing." That would explain it, except he isn't much for name calling behind someone's back.

"You call him—"

"That's his name! Short for Richard!" Virgil defends. I huff, annoyed that not only do I have the same first name as that egocentric jerk, but he had to go and shorten it in the most demeaning way possible. Way to insult all of us Richards everywhere.

"Okay." I state grudgingly.

"On that note, where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!" V scolds my absence.

"Family troubles." I report. He's quiet for a moment.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Not your fault Static. I just wanted to show you something." I'm excited now.

"Alright, I'll bite. What is it?"

"On your porch is a box. Open it and take a look at what's inside."

"You _know _my address?"

"Virgil, I told you I know who you are."

"I thought you were bluffing." Virgil responds frankly. I smile to myself.

"I'm the greatest hacker in the world. I can know anything I want to." I tell him haughtily, teasing him.

"Humble too." V retorts. My smile becomes a smirk.

"Uh, what is this thing?" He says and I can tell he's found what looks like a wrinkly piece of foil.

"Give it a little bit of your juice." I hear a crackling noise.

"Whoa! Awesome!" He says, as happy about his new toy as I am.

"No more manhole covers."

"Sweet! What's this box thing?" He asks.

"I call it a Shockvox. No more need to mooch of the JL. We've got our own line."

"Great! Now I won't yell at you the next time you call." He jokes.

"Virgil, you know we don't accept phone calls this late. Hang up!" I hear Mr. H say in the background.

"Sorry Pops. Gotta go." He relates that last part to me.

"Bye Virgil." I say. I disconnect us and close my eyes, my mind working at a million miles a minute on finding a way that I can fly just like Static. What I wouldn't give to soar like he can. Of course I should've been more concerned with the fact that more than one person had hacked our conversation with less than gracious intentions.

* * *

**_3rd Person POV_**

The next day Virgil shows up to YJ everyone is gathered. Nightwing stands grimly at the head of the table that is used for meeting debriefs.

"So, what's this meeting about?" KF looks at him with sympathy, Jamie looks elsewhere at his query, and Robin looks guiltily at Nightwing.

"You." Nightwing states with hostility.

"What?" Virgil asks severely confused.

"How long have you allowed an outsider to not only compromise your identity but perhaps the integrity of the entire League?" He interrogated.

"What do you—"

"I'm the best hacker in the world. I can know anything I want." Virgil's secret partner's voice rang out and sealed the verdict.

"You've been monitoring my frequency?" He asks, anger causing a slight crackle.

"Looks like I was right to. With your recent shenanigans and that mall fiasco I felt I needed to check out what was going on."

"You don't trust me." Static clarified, Virgil fully left behind.

"Not with the company you keep! A hack as your alter ego, and a suspected gangbanger as Virgil."

"What banger? What are you talking about?" Static was getting more and more exasperated. Nightwing pulled up a picture of Richie.

"He has the signs Virgil, and these attacks keep corresponding where he is. He's probably their inside eyes on when it's best to strike. An empty school means no headaches to deal with. A full cafeteria means lots of loot. And his father certainly isn't so upstanding: drunken assaults, sexual harassment, domestic abuse." That last one was actually a surprise to Static.

"Domestic… He was a victim in all of those attacks! He nearly _died_!"

"Unless he agreed to play that part, that makes him an accomplice." Virgil stalked closer to Nightwing now. Face to face he stared the leader of his team down. He counted down from three. One, two, thr—"You're letting your personal attachment cloud your—"  
Whack! Virgil hit Nightwing square in the jaw and sent him staggering back.

"Enough! I don't know what your problem is, but you leave Richie outta it. He's got nothing to do with it. I've nearly lost my best friend twice this week alone, and Ebon may go after him again because I'm an idiot. I deserve any and all critique you want to give me but Richie doesn't. As for Tech Guy, he's been more of a friend and mentor to me than you have, and I don't even know his real name!" After a few calming breaths Static sighed tiredly.

"You know what, that's it. I'm done. I was right before when I said it. I don't need your help, or your offer to be on your Team. Count me out."

"Static wait!" Kid Flash called after him.  
"No Bart, I know when I'm not wanted. Y'know, funny thing about both Richie and Tech Guy is that they are both the only one's around here who haven't spent their time judging me, and they're both the only ones I'd trust with my life. Including this part of it." With that he left the room to the sound of the repeated entreaties to wait and the computer announcing his departure.

**A/N: Out of character Nightwing, I know. But I warned you at the beginning and I feel it just fits well in this story. **


	6. Now We Get to the Evil Mastermind

Virgil calls me and tells me that he's just quit his job. He says he could really use a friend to talk to. What did he do to get kicked out of Young Justice? I'm on my way to meet him when a car pulls up. In this neighborhood, that type of thing is never too good.

"Need a ride?" A man with disgustingly yellow teeth asks.

"No thanks." I turn to go when I hear the hammer of a gun cock.

"Get in." Groaning internally I oblige, only to get hit on the head and go out like a light.

* * *

My head is _killing _me. Being pistol-whipped does that to a person. Of course I have ideas on who would want to kidnap me running through my head at the same time as its throbbing. I run through everybody from the Justice League (only briefly contemplated but I can't help but wonder…) to bangers and Bang Babies. I settle upon the most obvious of somebody wanting information about Virgil. No way will I be giving them anything. Imagine my surprise when we've pulled up next to a Lexcorp building. Besides partnering with the Reach, what could he want from me? I doubt that he even knew I existed when I was on the Reach Ship. They weren't exactly the sharing type. I try to calm down. No need to freak yet. Well, except for the obvious kidnapping…

I don't struggle on the way in. They've got guns and I'm a stringy blond sophomore, half-blind without my glasses which I somehow miraculously still possess. So I wait for the inevitable. I'm shoved into the office and fall to the ground on my hands and knees. Quickly, I scramble up to try to maintain at least some slight dignity. The bald egomaniac himself is there and I mentally pull up all my research on him. It's quite an extensive list that I can recall due to my boost in memory capacity. Nothing good sticks out besides the humanitarian front he's put up. He smiles slimily at me and my skin crawls.

"Hello Richard. I trust you didn't have a rough time in getting here?"  
"Naw boss. He was very polite when given the right persuasion." One of the thugs says. Luthor flicks his gaze to the man.

"Thank you. Mercy will show you out."

"And then we'll get paid right?"

"Of course." Mercy nodded imperceptibly to Luthor from the thugs' vantage point. They left and shortly after I head something fire two shots and two yells of pain. I looked at the man in front of me.

"Unnecessary risks to leave walking about." He shrugs. "Not like you. You are a significant investment Richard." He smiles predatorily.

"What are you talking about?" I ask a bit creeped out.

"The Reach didn't see your value, but_ I do_."

"I don't understand what you're saying." I deny, every fiber of my being screaming danger.

"Do you believe me to be an idiot Richard?" I hear my father in that tone and cringe. "Perhaps you would prefer Richie? Would that make you more comfortable?" And now he's soiled the nickname that Virgil gave me. In this past week alone my name has been dragged through the mud by first Nightwing and now Lex flipping Luthor. Fantastic. I shake my head in response to his creepy question and he frowns in annoyance.

"Then what do you want?"

"To go home!" I nearly yell.

"You don't have one. Your father kicked you out. That defunct gas station cannot possibly be more comfortable than here." He gestures and with the sterile and foreboding nature of this place I feel the need to disagree.

"What is it you want from me?" I ask, sick of his attempts at friendship.

"Richard, as I said, you are an investment."

"_What are you talking about_?" I repeat.

"I've watched you since your first steps into your rebirth. I was able to observe each of the Reach's specimens and you turned out to be the most promising." I ran towards him and slammed him into the wall, my arm bracing his throat aggressively. Mercy started forward but stopped as he waved her off.

"You made them do those things to me?" I do yell this time. Not just to me but to Virgil as well. And the girl who looked like she could've made it if they hadn't pushed her so hard. Nina was strong but her strength could only last so long. Then there was the ten year old whose heart gave out the first day. The screams and the pain, all of it subject to the whim of this man?

"No, I merely took the opportunity to profit off their experiments. Make no mistake that _they_ were the ones who did those things to you."

"You let it happen! You partnered with them!"

"I used them to my advantage. I never actually did the experimenting myself."

"No, you stick to kidnapping and cloning instead. Roy Harper lost his arm and his life because of you! You tried to use Superboy against his friends. Frankly, you're as bad, if not worse than the Reach. The fact you could do those things and still consider yourself human amazes me!" Lex beams like a proud father.

"You've done your research. Very good. Even I couldn't get past Batman's encryptions on those files." I let him go and deflate. Not only have I proved who I was, I've let him manipulate me into doing it. He smirks at me while straightening his tie. "I have brought you here to offer you a better life. You deserve more with your level of intellect. You remind me so much of myself when I was younger. I'll give you equipment, housing, a real education. Everything your brain craves and your heart desires."

"In exchange for…?" I prompt him to continue.

"Your expertise."

"You—you want me to work with you?" I ask incredulously.

"Who else recognizes or appreciates your talents? Who else will be able to satisfy your unique desires? I'm offering you a better life."

"I'd sooner help the Joker. You'll have to kill me first." I say steadily, surprised at my own bravery. Luthor sighs.

"I figured as much. You hero types tend to need more persuasion."

"I'm not a—"

"Come 'Tech Guy', surely you don't believe me ignorant?" I feel my heart stop in my throat. "Static really could use the help, couldn't he? After all, he has nearly gotten you killed twice in the past week alone."

"He's _saved my life_ twice in the past week alone." I correct angrily.

"Care to return the favor?" He presses a button and the windows to his office become a screen. On that screen I see V's house and Virgil himself. He looks dejected as he walks in the door. "I have Deathstroke situated outside the Hawkin's residence. One word is all it would take to stop his heart. I got to know Virgil well during his own escapades with the Reach. I saw he had joined the Team and I thought I might be able to get more information out of him by extorting his identity. Then, as I was looking through sufficient leverage, I saw my favorite boy genius was friends with him and well, you're rather close aren't you?" My breathing has quickened and so has my pulse. I see a rifle aimed straight at Virgil's window and down its scope lies Virgil's head.

"You _will_ do as I say or I'll end the only family you have truly ever had." He knows everything. He knows who I am, who Static really is, and worst of all what Virgil means to me. I nod quickly and try not to let the sinking feeling in my stomach show on my face. I don't have a choice. I'll do_ anything _to keep Virgil safe.

**A/N: Well, now you know who was listening in on their conversation besides Nightwing. Funny thing about Lex Luthor, he's an evil version of Bruce Wayne. This is what Bruce would be if he had an evil twin. Or Richie. Richie could so totally be Lex if he let his dark side rule him. Good thing he's not a bad guy or a team up like this… Well, let's say it was nice knowing you. Next chapter has a bit more Virgil action and possibly some more Richie. Robin, KF, and Beetle will finally step into playing a bigger role and Nightwing may even get a chance at redeeming himself. Sorry for the cliffie (not too sorry actually). See you soon. **


	7. Trouble Seems to Find Them

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Virgil kicks angrily at the can on the side walk. Richie had flaked on him yesterday and he wasn't at school today. He had run by his house only to be assaulted with beer bottles and curses, his friend's father swearing at him that he didn't care where that blond headache had gone. Even Richie's cell couldn't be bothered with him, saying his inbox was full. Virgil was seriously annoyed at being ignored.

He sits down and crosses his arms over his chest and huffs. He isn't sure what to do now. He supposes some training was in order, but he doesn't feel like being Static right now. Static is nothing but trouble. Static had gotten him into the YJ team and his best friend (who was now_ ignoring_ him) into a whole lot of trouble with them and the Bang Babies on top of it. He really had nobody who he could talk to about all this stuff. All the people he thought were his friends had turned on him. He supposes he shouldn't have felt surprised. They'd done the same to Arsenal after he had saved all their lives, including his own. Closing his eyes against the building headache, Virgil wonders what he's done to deserve these events. All the way from the day he had been taken on the way to the train station to the joining of the Team he had been hounded and pursued by both good guys and bad guys. He'd really missed Richie during those days. If he had been there… Of course that version of the circumstance haunted his nightmares. He doesn't really want Richie to be there, to have to suffer all the things that he has too but this burden of double lives is much heavier without someone to share it with. He remembers that after that whole mall thing he had been ready right then and there to spill all his secrets to Richie until the image of Ebon tilting his head precariously threatening to snap his neck had come through to him and he had chickened out. As lonely as this was, he thought, he never ever wanted to see anything remotely like that happen to his best friend again, not even considering the fear that was produced when he thought about what he would do if it were Pops or Sharon. No, now he understands in a very painfully clear way why you wear a mask when you make as enemies as he did. All these thoughts preoccupy him so much to the point that he doesn't notice that Kid Flash is coming until too late.  
"Dude, do you have any idea how hard you are to find when you're angry? You're patterns of movement are sporadic at best." He whines as he pants in exhaustion. Virgil sighs.

"What are you doing here KF?" He asks.

"We're here to talk with you." Virgil hears someone above him say. He looks up and sees Beetle and Robin in the Supercycle.

"Come to finish the lecture Nightwing started? Thanks but no thanks. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Virgil wait. We're sorry but we think that Richie might be in trouble" Virgil turns to look Robin in the eyes and sees he's being sincere.

"What do you mean?"

"We were looking through security feeds, trying to find you and we came upon a video of some guy hitting him over the head with a pistol butt." Virgil's heart sped up.

"And then he was shoved into a car and they booked outta there." Blue finished the relation of the events.

"So what you're saying is that Richie's been kidnapped?" He asks in a surprisingly even tone.

"It looks that way." Virgil sighs and goes to his bag for his tucked away uniform.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kid Flash asks. Virgil turns on him in fury.

"My best friend was just kidnapped. Do you think that I'm just going to sit here and not do anything about it?" He demands. "I'm going after him and you guys won't stop me."

"What makes you think we were going to? KF meant where do you think you're going alone?" Robin asks matter of factly.

"What?"

"You're a part of the Team Virgil. Quitting or no quitting you're our friend and we aren't going to let you tackle this alone." Virgil just looks shocked at Robin's remarks.

"What about being a danger to not only myself but the whole League?" He asks, admittedly petulantly but he's talking to another Bat and he needs to be sure this isn't some sort of trick.  
"We have it on good authority that both Tech Guy and Richie are good guys." Blue Beetle says. "Your's."

"Come again?"

"We trust you Virgil. Nightwing is our leader, but he isn't perfect. He said that your emotions were clouding your perceptions but that was more of a projection of himself. Ever since Kid Flash died, the first Kid Flash, he's been throwing himself entirely into his role as Team leader, becoming overbearing and overprotective in the extreme. Anything that could even possibly be a threat to the Team he's blown out of proportion and I think that seeing you and Richie together reminded him of what he'd lost." Robin admits honestly, quietly. It must be painful to talk about his own brother and mentor like this.

"Alright. Fine. You guys can come, but don't think that this changes what I said before. I'm done with Young Justice." Virgil says with some finality. "And after all this, I may even be done with being Static. All he's done is brought trouble to me and the people I care about. Let's go."

"I'm afraid not boys." A deep voice interrupts their conversation, they turn and there before them is Deathstroke.

"Slade!" Kid Flash yells redundantly. Deathstroke smiles at the slight twinge of fear in his eyes.

"Hello Kid Flash, fully recovered from that little bullet to the kneecap? I must admit that you're faster than the last one." KF starts towards him but Deathstroke anticipates his moves and has a sword waiting to slice into him. "But not fast enough." Kid Flash will be fine if they don't aggravate the gash that he's got, his healing factor will take care of him but that also means he's out of the fight.

"You're going to pay for that." Blue Beetle says with no trace of anything but rage within him as he charges. Deathstroke isn't called the best strategist in the world for no reason. He quickly flicks a small disc onto Blue Beetle and his suit disappears leaving only Jamie beneath as the tech hacks into the Scarab. Robin looks to Static, training in each kicking in. Static lights up his hands and launches electricity at Deathstroke in an attempt to distract as Robin charges with his bo staff. It doesn't work. Deathstroke kicks Robin aside like he's nothing but a puppy charging a wolf while shooting at the fire hydrant right by Static. The water sprayed and shorted him out while Robin was taken out with a hard right hook.

"You're more trouble than my employer thought you'd be. Why can't you behave yourself?" Deathstroke asks. Static scowls.

"What is it you want with me?"

"Sorry kid, it's not you we want something from." Deathstroke hit Virgil on the side of the head, hard. His vision blurred as the world turned sideways. "But we can't have you getting in the way and something tells me that our resident little inventor will be more than willing to work harder if the leverage is right within reach." And then Virgil's world went dark, his mind not comprehending the meaning of those words.

**A/N: Another update! Go me! Anyway, I know that this is pretty much filler but I needed to move the rest of YJ into the picture. See you soon. Next chapter we get back to Richie. **


	8. What Family's For

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Virgil's head is pounding when he wakes up. He sits up and rubs the spot on his temple that Deathstroke assaulted while taking in his surroundings. Jamie, not as Blue Beetle, is there rubbing his own head warily. Kid Flash is up and about running around the small cell in a yellow and red blur. Robin is looking around slowly and trying to grasp where they are.

"Where are we?" Virgil asks, glad that if they're captured he's at least in uniform. He's had enough close calls in the past week to last a lifetime.

"I think it's some kind of cell that is meta-proof." Robin nods towards the speedster who is unsuccessfully trying to vibrate through the cell's energy field walls. Great, just what they need.

"That's not gonna be much use against you Rob." Jamie says, almost proudly. "Yes, I know it's inconvenient for us." Jamie hisses. Nothing new there, they've all grown to accept the fact that he sometimes talks to himself.

"But against the rest of us…" Static trails off. Tentatively he shoots a spark at the energy field. Zing! It ricochets back while KF yelps to duck it and it hits the ground, roasting it right by Robin's boots.  
"Careful!" Kid Flash demands and Static smiles sheepishly. Suddenly there is a whooshing noise and in comes-  
"Hello children. I trust you had a pleasant nap?" Lex Luthor smiles like the Cheshire Cat.

"Luthor!" Blue Beetle growls.

"Jamie, so glad to see you are well. You too Kid Flash, I'd heard that you'd died." There is a twinkle in his eye at his own sick joke. "I'm sure Nightwing's relieved." He then looks to Robin for a reaction who gives none and just continues to survey the room in an attempt to find an out.

"Why are we here?" Static demands.

"Direct as ever Virgil. That's what I've always admired about you. Level headed and you know when to be direct. Of course, I've heard from quite a few sources that you've got a temper on you when you feel like it, flaring usually when a friend or family member is in danger."

"Where's Richie?!" Virgil is seething now that he knows who took his best friend from him.

"Richard Foley? He's fine _Static_. Why don't you see for yourself?" And the doors opened again to reveal a very haggard looking and upset Richie Foley, whose eyes blazed the moment that he saw Static.

* * *

_**Richie's POV**_

I'm having a very bad day. My first night in captivity was what would've been a night in luxury for most. The bed was softer than any I've ever slept on, but all I could think of was Virgil lying in his own bed, unaware that at any moment his brains might be blown out by a long range rifle in the hands of one of the deadliest men in the world. At around 3 A.M. I couldn't take it anymore so I got up and looked at the instructions Lex gave me. He wanted me to build some sort of exosuit that would give him the capacity to take out anything from a jet plane to Superman. Child's play. Then he wanted me to hack into the Watch Tower for him. Again, nothing difficult for me but I felt like it was for him so maybe I could take longer than needed. If I could bide my time, maybe make a weapon that would help me fight off Mercy and Deathstroke for myself… I had already been thinking of the designs for my own suit of armor that could be useful if I ever had to go out and about as Tech Guy. Maybe with this tech, I could bring those to fruition. I was in the middle of putting on some of the final touches to what I had affectionately named "Jetblades" when Luthor strode in. He took in my work but slightly raised his eyebrow at what I was fiddling with.  
"Interesting design."

"For maneuverability on land and in the air." I instantly defend.

"Never mind Richard. I have something to show you. Come with me. "Luthor started to leave and I followed obediently. "Wait until I signal for you." He said and so now I'm waiting for his signal. He gives it loudly.

"Richard Foley?" I start to open the door. "He's fine_ Static_." No… No! NO! He promised that he'd leave Virgil out of this if I did what he… What he wanted. As I rush in I mentally curse at myself. Luthor isn't stupid. He knows that I'm working too eagerly on these projects and he must know that something is up. "See for yourself." He says as I slide in and take in not only Virgil but Robin, Blue Beetle in his civilian ID, and Kid Flash. They're in some sort of cell that I can't get into and I'm guessing that they can't get past, judging the agitated looks on their faces. Virgil is smoldering and I see that Robin is taking in my form with a keen interest. Probably sizing up what Nightwing's told him about me with the real deal. I'm not stupid either. I know Nightwing thinks something's fishy about me. Kid Flash is just plain irritated and looking at me as though he's waiting for me to do something about all this. Blue Beetle—Jamie—is looking me over slight concern etched in his features as he notices my exhaustion and bruises. I guess some people can't turn off being a hero.

"Richie?" Virgil asks and I turn to look at him, not sure on what to say. "Are you okay?" He's done a onceover of me himself and has deemed that it warrants further investigation.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah Static, I'm fine." I say awkwardly. He nods and looks to Luthor who is just smirking at my obvious discomfort.

"Why's he here?" Virgil demands of Luthor.

"Why, Richard here is my newest inventor. Intelligent beyond belief and lacking in proper housing now that his father evicted him, how could I resist taking him in?" I turn and glare at Luthor as he casually leans against the wall and spills all the details of my life.

"What do you mean? He's not homeless!" Virgil argues.

"And how would you know, Static? Do you know him?" Lex remarks while casually checking his nails. V freezes and looks panicked at the idea that he's given something away.  
"Static's saved my life a few times." I help him out. "You said that if I did what you wanted you would leave him outta this! Why's he here? And why are they?" I jerk my thumb to the other three heroes. KF looks slightly affronted at the generalization and bluntness of the question but I figure that getting him out of this mess will be compensation for any and all hurt feelings.

"They were investigating your disappearance and you aren't finished with your work. In fact you're slacking. I felt that a little motivation was needed."

"You, you kidnapped me as leverage?" Virgil asks, we turn to look at him and I shift uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Richard has a fondness for you. As for the others, I'm sure they have their uses as well. Especially Robin seeing as how the Bat has interrupted my projects on more than one occasion; I thought it couldn't hurt to have a little chat."

"What do you mean slacking off? I've been doing what you want!" I plead, not even caring about dignity. I didn't want any of these people hurt because of me, especially Virgil.

"You have an accelerated IQ Richard. It shouldn't take you this long to accomplish at the very least hacking into the Watch Tower."

"Richie can't do those things so leave him alone!" Static defends me and I really want to tell him to please shut up before he makes things worse when suddenly he is cut off with a cry of pain and he starts to twitch. Robin immediately is at his side and trying to keep him from hurting himself as his limbs start to flail out of his own control and I scream at Luthor at the top of my lungs, noticing that he is now pressing a button.

"STOP IT!" Never before have I felt so desperate, so terrified and Virgil stops shouting and stills as Lex lifts his hand.  
"I implanted a small device into your friend while he was sleeping. It targets the most sensitive nerves in the body and brings about immense pain. If you don't have considerable progress done in the next three hours, I'll give him a higher setting. For each three hours that nothing is done, the setting gets higher and higher. Do we understand each other now Richard? Are you going to be a good boy?"

"Yes." I say with a shaky voice as I take in the hard breathing of Virgil. He's sweating and his eyes are scrunched shut tightly against the pain. "I'll do what you want just—just leave him alone. Leave them all alone, please." I beg. He nods and opens the door. He gestures out to the hall and with one more glance at Virgil who is muttering not to go with Luthor I step back out.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Timothy Drake can see well behind masks. At the age of nine he knew who Batman and Robin were and within the first minute of meeting Clark Kent he knew he was Superman. Tim knows how to keep secrets and how to tell when they are being kept. He knows what lengths people will go to protect the people they care about and the desperation that they feel when those lengths are not good enough. What he just saw is fairly common in his own everyday (he supposes everynight is a better way to put it) life. Being Robin meant that the title of "Boy Hostage" was also passed on and often he finds himself in a situation where he is used as leverage against Batman. It doesn't happen to him as often as it did to Dick or Jason, but it still happens and every time somebody did it they usually ended up in the hospital for at least three the desperation he saw in both Bruce's and Dick's eyes when they thought that they might lose him was reflected in Richard Foley's a few minutes ago. He was absolutely terrified of losing Virgil Hawkins and Tim knows that he knows who Static really is because that is a look that only family can give: that horrible and terrible fear that gnaws at the pit of your stomach and screams that you may have to live life without one of the people you care about most in the world and the fear that makes its way from the pit of your stomach to sparking in panic in your eyes.

And in that moment he sees behind another mask and he knows what he had suspected for a while now. Richard Foley is no banger and the hacker that Static converses with is definitely a friendly because Richard Foley and "Tech Guy " are one in the same and both would do anything to keep Virgil out of harm's way and Luthor was going to exploit that for all it was worth. He can only hope that Richie finds a way to get them out of this. Tim is more than willing to follow his lead when the time comes if he steps up to the plate and right now as Virgil moans in unconscious pain, he has to hope that Richie will have the courage to attempt something too.

**A/N: Wow. This got dark really fast… I think I've been reading too much angst. Anyway here's another chapter and I hope to finish this story pretty soon. Have a good night guys!**


	9. The Great Escape

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Weakness comes from attachments. For some, they cannot live without their titles, others it is respect, for others still it is money. The most obvious attachments are the ones born of blood or bond. Everyone has someone that they will do anything to protect. Luthor knows exactly how to exploit those weaknesses. He knows that with Virgil Hawkins as his prisoner he has a slave for as long as either he or Richard Foley draws breath. But he also knows that he is treading a fine line. Richard seems to be the kind to be willing to go to drastic measures if needed and so far he hasn't deemed it necessary but if Lex pushes too much, he will. For now he needs to bide his time and using caution when it comes to dealing with how much he exploits. Too much and he will have an unwilling and useless boy genius on his hands and he has too much at stake to allow that to happen. So he'll bide his time and use his torture sparingly in hopes that Richard will be more cooperative. And then, when their usefulness runs out, then he can dispose of the two headaches.

* * *

Robin is sitting there and taking watch while the others sleep. Static—Virgil because right now he's really Virgil in both personality and priorities—has yet to wake up. Kid Flash is low on energy because they have yet to feed him and Jamie is just plain exhausted. He wonders what Lex is going to do to him and meditates in preparation for what is sure to be a long and painful interrogation. Painful because it is Luthor, long because Tim won't be giving them anything, when he hears a slight beeping. It is soft and it doesn't disturb the others but he hears it all the same. Following the sound he finds it to be tucked into Virgil's jacket—what_ it_ is he isn't sure of.  
"Hello, Static are you reading me?" The voice is strained and quiet and Tim immediately knows who is speaking out of this oddly shaped communications device.

"No, he's still unconscious. I'm sorry." Tim responds. The voice is silent for a second.

"Robin?" He asks.

"Yeah, Tech Guy right?"

"Let's stop dancing around the issue. You know who I really am."

"Yeah Richie. I do." The voice pauses.

"So much for a secret identity. First Lex Luthor, now you, Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, and Nightwing, I'll be shocked if Ebon doesn't know it by tomorrow." Richie says tiredly.

"Nightwing doesn't know and neither do any of the others. I've had my suspicions for a while that Virgil had some outside help but I wasn't sure until that little encounter we just had that it was you."  
"Thanks for not letting Nightwing know, I appreciate it. He isn't my biggest fan and I would appreciate dealing with you instead of him. You seem to be a bit more open-minded."

"Nightwing is going through a tough time right now, but he isn't the main focus here. I'm assuming that the reason you're calling is that you have a plan." There is another pause. "You do have a plan right?"

"I'm working on it. It's a bit hard to focus if you get what I mean." He says slightly snappish.

"Virgil's going to be fine Richie, but you're the one who needs to make the first move here. You're the one who isn't locked up."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not an idiot but I'm not sure what to do either! One wrong move and Virgil's put through another torture session. Not to mention what Luthor might do to you or one of the others. I've got four lives riding on my shoulders, including my best friend's! I think I'm entitled to a little panic!"

"You don't get that luxury. Trust me; I know what it's like to be terrified about somebody being caught in the crossfire. One wrong move and it's curtains. It's even harder when it's somebody close to you who's in trouble. The problem is, is that when you freeze up, you know for sure that somebody is going to get hurt. You can't take a break and you can't panic because then you know for sure the bad guy's win." Richie is quiet for a moment. "I know that you called because you're scared that you won't be able to get Virgil out of this one. You're afraid that with all those brains and ideas none of them will be any help in getting the one person you have left out of trouble but you can't let the fear consume you. Use it to your advantage and get to work on thinking a way out of here. I'm willing to follow your lead but in order for anything to happen you're going to have to be the one to start it."

"I—yeah, okay. I do have an idea, but it's a really stupid and really bad idea, but if you're willing to try, so am I."

"Dude, we are so ready to get out of here it isn't even funny." Kid Flash says, who has obviously been pretending to be asleep. "I mean man, I get that origin stories are supposed to be long but you're just dragging this out. Hop to it!" Kid Flash groans and Tim wonders what he means by origin stories but saves that for a later date. They have a criminal mastermind to stop.

* * *

When Virgil wakes up he sees the three heroes other heroes are gathered around and whispering to each other.

"What's going on guys? What happened?" He's slightly disoriented.

"How do you feel Static?" Jamie asks.

"Like I just got done with a session with the Reach scientists." He says and both Jamie and Kid Flash grimace in understanding remembrance. "So not that great but useful, that being said, what are you guys doing?"

"We think we may have a way out of here." Robin says, slightly hesitantly.  
"Great! How do we get outta here and get Richie?" The three heroes exchange a glance.  
"Static, you there?" Virgil looks down and sees the Shockvox that Tech Guy sent him out in the open.

" Man is it good to hear from you! I mean, um, yeah I'm here. I can explain." He states to the other heroes that last part.

"Dude, it's cool. No problem, we know that it's Tech Guy." KF says and Virgil raises an eyebrow but decides to accept the answer.

"So what's the plan? And where on earth do you keep disappearing to?" Virgil demands.

"I told you, family problems and the plan is pretty darn simple. I'm going to get the cell open and the four of you guys are leaving."

"You mean after we get Richie right?" Static asks. No response. "Right?"

"Foley isn't the main concern here Static." Virgil can't believe what he's hearing.

"No. No way am I leaving without Richie. You guys said that you wanted to help me rescue him, not leave him behind after he knows I'm here!"

"Static, think about it, would Foley want you to stay? You're the reason his hands are tied in doing anything to escape."

"So you're pinning this on me?" Static says quietly, disappointed.

"No I'm not. What I'm saying is that the wisest course of action right now is to get out of there. If you want, I'll get Foley out myself."

"Thanks but no thanks Tech Guy. He's _my_ best friend and you have no experience in the field. If you won't help me, I'll go on my own. I'm used to it being just me and him anyway."

"Static—"  
"What are you doing?" He heard a voice on the other end say in a seething tone.

"Tech Guy?" Virgil asks, confused now is to who's there. The field goes down as there is the sound of crashing on the other side of the line.

"Get out of there now!" And the connection is cut.

"Tech Guy? Tech Guy?!" Virgil yells into the Shockvox but he gets no response. Static wants to help his partner, really he does, but he doesn't know where he is and his best friend is right within reach and so with a heavy heart he makes his decision.

"Static wait!" Jamie yells as Static takes off down the hall to try and find his friend.

"Richie! Richie where are you?!" He yells at the top of his lungs, trying to get a response from Richie. None is given but then he hears as he flies by one of the doors:

"Did you really think you could get away with this boy? I knew you were up to something from moment one. I thought perhaps that having Static here would insure your cooperation, but obviously he means very little to you and I have no more patience to deal with your impotence. Produce what I've asked or I'll-!" With his cover blown Static sees no downside in charging into the room after his best friend in an attempt to reassure him that he was alright. Upon breaking down the door Virgil sees a raised weapon of Lex Luthor who is over Richie's prone form. He feels a brush of wind as Kid Flash stands right beside him and the now suited up Blue Beetle and Robin join him.

"Leave. Richie. Alone." Static commands of Luthor who just smiles when he sees the assembled heroes.

"How nice of you four to join us." He says and all Virgil can focus on is Richie, bruised and battered on the floor with broken pieces of circuitry everywhere and sparking slightly. "Won't you come in?" And somehow Static feels like the fly in a spider's web.

**A/N: And there you have it folks. They've escaped and everything's about to hit the fan. See you soon!**


	10. The Big Reveal

_**Richie's POV**_

What have I done to deserve this? Seriously, what have I done that is so bad that it requires that every single thing I do ends up going up in smoke? I have an escape plan and Virgil refuses to follow it because I'm here. The self-sacrificing idiot is going to get himself killed. For me. Doesn't he understand what will happen to me if he gets hurt because he's trying to defend me? Doesn't he get that I can't bear that guilt? He's already been _tortured_ because of me. I can't stand much more of any of this. But Robin's right: I can't panic. They need me to lead the charge to get them out of here. And I needed to be Tech Guy to do that and—Dang it! Virgil's got me calling myself Tech Guy now!

As I try to dissuade Virgil of coming to rescue me the door opens and in stalks Lex. He notices the suit I've mad and the Shockvox and he's distinctly unhappy.

"Get out of there now!" I yell and Luthor shoots the Shockvox straight out of my hand. He doesn't say anything after that but backhands me hard and I fly against the table, circuitry breaking and glass flying everywhere. I don't even get a chance to get my breath back as he hits me hard again, this time in the stomach.

"I've been more than fair to you Richard. I've tried to give you anything you could ever want, I've even kept your little friends alive and this is how you repay me? Cavorting and scheming behind my back?" He hisses and this time hits me so hard my glasses fall off and shatter as my lip splits. I grimace in pain and try to scramble back up as he continues to berate me. If I can just reach the trigger I've made…

"Did you really think you could get away with this boy? I knew you were up to something from moment one. I thought perhaps that having Static here would insure your cooperation, but obviously he means very little to you and I have no more patience to deal with your impotence. Produce what I've asked or I'll-!" He says in his fury when the door is pulled off its hinges in a burst of static electricity and in runs Static with Kid Flash, Blue Beetle (who's armored up now), and Robin on his tail. This wasn't the plan!

"Leave. Richie. Alone." Virgil says in a rare show of what seems to be close to hatred. Luthor grins at him much in the same way that he did to me when I first arrived here.

"How nice of you four to join us." Lex says and Virgil is ignoring him in favor of taking in my rather haggard condition. I breathe heavily and he notices in an instant that I'm not doing so well. "Won't you come in?" Lex says and suddenly they are pushed in by several heavily armored thugs, including Mercy. They are about to fight back when Luthor simply moves his hands to his wrist.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He says and all four of us besides Static freeze in any movement we have. V still seems oblivious to the fact that he has some sort of sick tech implanted into him. "That includes you Static if you don't want another shock to your system." He thinks that his pun is hilarious and I'm smoldering at the fact that he can joke about torturing Virgil.

"Enough is enough Luthor. I'm not going to sit by while you hurt my friend!" V says and I can tell that he's done with pretending not to be Virgil.

"So you admit that you know Richard?"

"Yes! Okay yes, I do. I get it! You want something from me and you took my best friend to freak me out and guess what: it's worked! Tell me what you want and I'll do it, but leave Richie alone and out of it." Now Luthor laughs long and hard as Virgil flashes me an apologetic look, probably at the fact that he thinks I don't know that he's a superhero and he's expecting me to feel betrayed or something at the fact that he hasn't told me.

"Virgil, when are going to understand that this has nothing to do with you at all besides currency? I need Richard to fulfill a task for me and you are the only way he'll do it. He's known for a while now that you and Static are one in the same and he's been desperate to protect you from any threats I've given. I stationed Deathstroke outside your window and he was supposed to follow you until Richard had completed his side of the bargain but then your friends had to go and bungle it all up in calling his abduction to your attention. Well, now that you're here and right within his vicinity I will ask one final time Richard, give me what I want or the setting will be lethal."

Suddenly there's a pop of smoke as pellets are thrown to the ground and out of the vents above. The button on Luthor's watch is no longer a threat as the watch itself is plucked from his hand by a familiar scene of thin air moving things as Miss Martian materializes The men surrounding the four heroes are taken out as Superboy comes up and hits two of them and Kid Flash takes out the other two. Blue Beetle is in a fight with Mercy who apparently has a robotic arm with a mean punch to it and Nightwing and Robin are fighting back to back in perfect synchronization. But then I notice that Luthor is gone. And so is Virgil.  
"Where's Static?!" I yell to the two fighting Bats over the din.

"He's not with you?" Superboy asks with a slight note of concern as he takes down two more guys. I shake my head and reach for the suit I designed in haste to get it all on. It goes on with ease and the Jetblades fit perfectly. If I'm going up against Luthor, I'll need ammo. And then I notice the trigger lying there. I'll need some of my own leverage too so I scoop it up and put on the visor, ready to get Virgil out of harm's way for good.

* * *

The path that Virgil and Luthor took is pretty obvious. I can hear struggling and grunts of pain on both ends and I notice that there are slight scorch marks along the ground from where Virgil tried to fight back. Good for him, but I think Lex was prepared and must've worn something insulated and Virgil's not up to full capacity so he won't be able to get past it. I find the corridor that they are in and I am about to let what I've called a zapcap fly when Luthor spots me and whirls around, planting V in front of him as a human shield and holding a pistol out just past his ear and facing towards me.  
"This could've been simple Richard. "He says as he continues down the hallway dragging Virgil with him. "If you had done what I'd wanted I would've been content to let you both live but now? Now one of you is going to have to pay for this mess. Who would you prefer it be?" Virgil's unsure of what to do now because while there's a gun pointing at me, if he shifts at all it'll be nuzzled into his own head. He's effectively stuck.

"I don't think that's going to happen Luthor." I say with more bravado that I really feel.

"Oh?" He says and takes another step, this time inching the gun more towards Virgil's head. "And why's that?"

"Because you did something very very stupid for such a smart guy." Now it is my turn to grin predatorily and V's staring at me confused and I know he feels frustrated at being out of the loop on what the heck I'm talking about but I think that we can figure that out after we take down Luthor.

"And what's that?" He asks, his confidence suddenly wavering.

"You let me play with all those marvelous toys. Do you think this little get-up grew on a tree?"

"So you made yourself a costume. Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"It's not a costume, it's armor. But no, that's not what should impress you. This is." I held up the small trigger device I had in my hand.

"What is that?"

"I was able to hack into your system Lexie. One push of this button and all the data in your Research and Development department goes up in smoke. Literally." I say and he scoffs.

"You're bluffing. Not even you could get past those encryptions. They're Apokolytpian in origin." I have no idea what that means but apparently he doesn't believe me so I set off the first wave of data crashing and there's a loud thunking beneath our feet as the tech in the empty labs below start to blow one by one. His eyes glint furiously and I smirk in triumph.

"There's a reason that I'm called Tech Guy." I say with no small amount of pride and Virgil's mouth drops open as his eyes widen in realization and I feel slightly offended at the fact that he really finds it so shocking that I'm the one who's had his back all this time on both fronts. Did he really think that Tech Guy could ever have been anyone else? "Care to try for your main office?" I say and put my thumb on the trigger again. Lex has apparently had enough and in one twitch of his finger the chamber empties and a bullet flies in my direction as Virgil yells out his warning. I'm able to dodge it slightly but it buries itself into my left thigh and I hiss in pain at the burning pain but it's enough chaos for Virgil to break free of Lex's hold and me to fire a zapcap in his direction that encapsulates him and ties him down.

"RICHIE!" Virgil yells as he comes over to check me out. Young Justice finally arrives and takes in the downed Luthor who is swearing and struggling against the cables that have him restrained. Miss Martian takes one look at the scene and drops down beside me to look at my leg. While Superboy stalks over to Luthor in anger and in one swift punch he's out for the count.

"Thanks." I murmur weakly as all eyes are turned to me.

"Richard, I'm going to have to take this out now if you don't want the damage to get more severe. I've done it before but I'll warn you that it's going to hurt." Miss Martian says and I nod my consent as she concentrates and removes the bullet through density shifting. It hurts horribly and I give a yell of pain that causes almost everyone to cringe and Virgil to give a hitch in his breathing. When it's out Miss Martian gently lays her hand on the side of my head and I feel some of the intense throbbing die down to more of an aching.

"Thank you." I say very sincerely. She nods.

"Are you okay Richie?" Virgil asks and I smile weakly for him, putting on a front.

"I'll be okay."

"You'll need to get that looked at, Tech Guy was it?" Nightwing asks and I can't help but give a hoarse laugh.

"Always hated that name. Just call me Richie." I tell him in a return of trust. He was attempting to let me know that he sees me as a hero and an equal by using my codename but I don't feel up to being called that right about now.

"We'll get you a new one once we get you patched up." Virgil promises, trying to get my mind off the bullet wound.

"Yeah." I say and realize that they haven't been stalling in getting me help, Kid Flash had been zooming about in trying to find something to lay me on for transportation back to… I don't really know where.

"We're going to get somebody to look at that wound, alright?" Miss Martian says comfortingly and I nod.  
"If it's okay, I'm going to pass out now." I mumble and then I do.

* * *

When I wake up I see that I'm in a hospital room with Virgil sitting right beside me, snoring softly. I smile to myself and try to sit up. I grunt in pain as it agitates the stitches in my leg and V's eyes are open in a second and he's up and staring wide eyed at me.

"You're awake!" He says and I nod my head.

"As perceptive as ever V." I say, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Obviously not perceptive enough. Why didn't you tell me you were Tech Guy? And how did you know that I was Static? How did you become superhumanly smart? Are you a Bang Baby?" Virgil spouts questions at a mile a minute and my foggy brain is having some trouble catching up with them.

"Uh…"

"Careful Static. He's had some anesthetic that might make him a little slow. Let him come round a bit first." I hear a voice say and we look and see Nightwing standing in the doorway. He walks over to stand opposite Virgil. "Richie right?" He asks. I nod dumbly. "Good job in taking out Luthor." He says and I feel like the apocalypse has happened because Nightwing isn't glaring at me and is actually telling me "good job".

"I told you that you can trust him. Both of him!" Virgil declares triumphantly in his own logic and I don't even want to bother sorting it out.

"He's proved that. But I'd like to hear everything from the beginning." He says and Virgil nods his agreement and seeing as how I'm now a bit more awake I decide that I might as well take it from the top.

"Well, it all started when I found out that my best friend moonlights as a superhero…" I begin and they settle back for a long story full of way too much drama for real life but hey. I'm a superhero now too. It comes with the gig.

**A/N: Okay, wow. This chapter took on a life of its own. I didn't think would be this long but it just kept going and going. No this is not the end. We still have one more chapter to go and that I'll try to post soon. Chao!**


	11. The Finale

At the end of my tale Nightwing says thank you for the details and leaves. I'm not sure what else is going to happen but Virgil and I need to talk.

"Richie, I'm so sorry." Virgil says tiredly. I roll my eyes.

"It's not your fault V."

"Yes it is. If I wasn't Static, none of this would've happened. I never wanted you, my dad, Sharon, anybody I care about to get dragged down into this but you were and it's my fault."

"Um, newsflash Virgil: the Reach were the guys who kidnapped me. Not you. You didn't experiment on me and give me these freaky brain powers and if anybody deserves an apology it's you! I left you behind!"

"But you didn't know I was there and all I've done is made things harder for you. That's it. I'm done being Static, all he does is bring trouble."

"Oh, c'mon Virgil. You know you can't quit. Who'll take care of Ebon and Hotstreak and Talon and Shiv? Who'll make sure Dakota stays safe?" I try to reason with him.

"The police. It's their job." Virgil says with finality.

"No." I say stubbornly.

"No?"

"No, you aren't going to stop being Static just because I got a little banged up. People need you Virgil and besides, I never got to choose a new name." I say and smile at him. He debates internally for a moment then huffs.

"Fine. But if we do this thing, you are getting some training on hand to hand combat and armor much thicker than the suit you had on at the Lexcorp building."

"Speaking of Lexcorp, what are we going to do about Luthor?" I ask, suddenly worried. "He'll let all of Dakota know your—"I pause "Our secret in the next day if we don't do something about him!"

"Don't worry about baldy. M'gann took care of that little bit of his memory." Kid Flash says as he casually strides in with Blue Beetle and Robin in tow. "Get back to your name choosing."

"Kid." Blue Beetle warns and Kid Flash glares at him.

"Dude, these guys were some of my idols growing up. C'mon. I want him to have the right name already!" He snaps shortly.

"Um, well, it's definitely got to say something about all that gear I've got." I ponder for a moment.

"What about that? Gear?" Virgil offers with a shrug. I think on it for a moment and then decide that I like it much more than Tech Guy.

"Yeah, okay. Gear it is."

"Good to hear we finally have something to plug into the computer." Robin says and both Virgil and I send him a questioning glance. "Didn't you know? Nightwing has extended an offer to you to join the team." I look at Virgil who looks as happy and proud as a kid on Christmas and then I look at the eager look on each of the other's faces and I figure that I can't possibly say no to an offer like that. Not when it will get me that training and so many tech opportunities.

"Yeah, okay. Sure." I say.

"Yes! Finally! Static and Gear have officially joined Young Justice!" Kid Flash says excited.

"But first, I'm gonna need to work out some ground rules with Nightwing." I say and nod to the older hero who has joined the others. He nods his agreement and we get to work on understanding each other's positions and coming to an agreement out of mutual respect and gratitude. Nightwing isn't really a jerk when it comes down to it all. He's got his head in the right place and now that he's come down from his paranoia he sees that he's been a bit unfair to both Virgil and I, just as much as I have been to him. Eventually we reach an accord.  
"See you soon then." He says and I can't wait to be out of the hospital and finally out an in the field with Virgil where I realize I have really wanted to be since the first time I realized that I had these newfound abilities.

* * *

So there you have it folks, or whoever's reading this entry. It was chalk full of drama and suspense and totally unrealistic sounding but that's what happened. That's the origin story of Gear. That's all I've got for you now that the assignment from Nightwing is completed and my story is recorded. If you'll excuse me I hear Virgil calling my name. He says I've been shut in here for too long and that staring at a bright screen in a darkened little room for too long is bad for your health.

Oh wait, did I forget to mention that I live at the Hawkins residence now? Mr. Hawkins took me in when he heard about my dad kicking me out. But you'll have to keep this between us. He and Sharon don't know that Virgil and I are Static and Gear so I'm trusting you to keep this on the down low.

Virgil's getting really impatient now so I've got to go. He wants to get burgers and nobody should ever keep that guy from his meat.

This is Richie Foley AKA "Gear" signing off.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Richie's a part of YJ now! BTW, this might not be the end of Static and Gear's adventures in the YJ universe. I may do a series of oneshots to continue to chronicle their adventure in Dakota before or after this story. It won't be written this exact same style most of the time but you may be seeing more of them soon. Or I may be dipping into the Arrow universe. I think they have some real potential to showing up there. Thanks for reading and for the support. I hope I did the characters justice. **

**Happy reading, writing, and obsessing,**

**Heroicagal**


End file.
